Valentine Flower
by Heylins.rule.4.eva
Summary: Another pointless V-day for Jack Spicer, or is it? once he gets a flower from a secret admirer that asks him out for a blind date at the school dance, what does he think now? But soon, a chain of events starts happening, and secrets untold are found out.
1. unexpected

Disclaimer: i sadly DO NOT own Xiaolin Showdown, and if I did then there would be Jackley and almost no need to write this xD Anyway……

Valentine Flower (part 1)

School, my dictionary would define it as "a place where people come to learn boring subjects like math, science, geography and many others. Popularity is a big factor". Especially on the big heart day right?

And whenever the school has the "Flowers for a Friend" fund,you would be expecting a whole swarm of flowers tagged for you, right?Well I don't, no flowers for me, Jack Spicer "Evil boy genius". It's always been like that, and this year wouldn't be any different.

There was a knock on the door while we were all reading our moldy old textbooks. From about 7 years ago. A parent volunteer came in with 2 buckets full of flowers, tagged and ready for distribution. The parent quickly got out of the room before the whole class would be about to get the flowers. There we many kinds, tulips, roses, lilacs, whatever beautiful flower found in the world.

"Okay class, you may now get your flowers." The teacher, Miss Wuya, said in a melodic tone. Everybody happily got up taking loudly, tripping and stumbling on one another to get their flower first. I just groaned, stayed seated, and tried to read the book "Into the Ravine".

I sank low into my seat, not wanting to get up, then go check the empty bucket to see if there _happened_ to be a flower waiting for me, and then go sit down."Hey Jack, aren't you going to go get your flower?" Kimiko said, holding a bunch of flowers in one arm, and holding a single orchid from Raimundo in her other hand, smelling it. "No" I answered in the most bored tone imaginable.

"Well there's one waiting for you in the bucket dude." Raimundo said, coming up to my desk. I gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine" I muttered, marking the page in my book, and went over to where the buckets were. They looked empty before I came to get a look. I thought it was just a joke until I saw a single blood red rose in one of them.

I gently picked it up, as if it was ice about to shatter, and on the envelope tag it said  
"To: Jack Spicer  
From: Your Secret Admirer".

It was written in the neatest writing I've ever seen. It had hearts around it, and i could barely contain myself from screaming "I GOT A SECRET ADMIRER!" to the whole world. There was a note attached that wrote:

"Meet me at the middle of the dance floor at 8pm sharp."

Near the end of the class Miss. Wuya announced the school dance at 7pm tonight. Even though everybody knew, they had new found hyperness and the urge to bounce around the classroom like rubber balls. Out of everyone I was the most excited.

-----------------------------------------

ok so this is edited so hopefuly its better then last time, fingers crossed, plz **R&R** btw


	2. The Dance

Thank you to halfhuman123, and xxFireWarriorxx for their R&R's.

* * *

Disclaimer: sure I have Jeff Allen on my YouTube friends list, but that still doesn't mean that I own xiaolin showdown ;( 

Chapter 2: The Dance

The lunch bell rung, the whole class ran through the door to the cafeteria. Jack stayed a bit behind the crowd making sure he won't be quashed under the mob of kids squeezing through the door. Omi was so small that somebody threw him out of the way, and he flew across the classroom.

Jack stood at the lunch-line waiting to get something good to eat. Apparently this was the only time the lunch lady made _**good**_ food for the school kids. Soon one of the most popular girls in school walked in through the doors. Everybody stopped to look at her as she walked by, guys drooling, and the girls looked in envy.

She was tall, with blond hair, fair peach skin, and kind black eyes. She wore a blue shirt that went well with her hair, and black jeans. Around her wrists were two golden clasps, and one also on her neck. Jack couldent help but drool.

Behind the girl was Kimiko and another one of her pretty friends. The friend whispered to her ear and pointed over to Jack, the girl looked over at him. Jack turned around slightly blushing, but occasionally glancing at the girl. She was apparently doing the same.

The moment the girl sat down to eat everybody started muttering. "I wonder who got the flower from Ashley", one person muttered. It soon became more of an argument on who got it for sure, and then turned into gambling. The person who got it right, gets everyone's lunch money. And with just about the whole school pooled in, that would be a year of lunches.

The moment of truth will reveal itself soon.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Jack arrived at the school at 7:30 pm. When he walked into the gym it was already packed with people, all dressed up and most of them were dancing, or standing around the refreshment table. The love songs that filled at air were the common ones you would find anywhere. But there was the occasional 80's dance where everybody would goof around a li'l bit.

Jack weaved through the crowd of dancing people, occasionally tripping or falling face first. He got to the middle of the floor, and waited. And waited. And waited. He looked at his watch, a minute before 8pm, but it felt like forever waiting. Soon an egger girl ran up to him. She was the friend of Ashley's, and she was very giggly.

"you're my secret admirer?" he asked, completely shocked. She just kept giggling. _Man what the heck is up with her?_ He thought. Soon after a few seconds of torture (to Jack), Ashley appeared from behind the giggling fool. She work a long silky red dress that glittered whenever the light shone upon it.

"Thank you, Nerrisa" Ashley said politely, shooing her friend away. Nerrisa pouted and flounced over to the refreshment table. Ashley returned her attention to Jack. " Hey Jack" she said, slightly blushing. Jack was even more shocked then before, and blushing furiously. "A-Ashley?" is all he managed to say. Then he got over his shock and asked "you're the one who sent me the flower?" "Well, yes I did" she answered back.

Jack ran out of things to say. "Would you like to dance?" he asked sheepishly, outstretching his hand, but expected to be turned down. "Of Course, I would love to" Ashley answered and took his hand. While they danced, they talked about anything that came to mind, so they could get to know each other better.

After a long while of dancing they were exhausted. "Wanna get a drink?" Ashley asked. "Sure." He replied, now more comfortable around her than anybody else. Once they got to the table full of punch, and grabbed their glasses, they saw the curtain move. A bit nervous and but also curious, they moved the curtain. Behind it was something they _least_ expected.

"Miss Wuya?!"  
"Principle Young?!"

Both Wuya, and Chase Young were making out behind the curtain before Jack and Ashley showed up. They abruptly stopped. "Oh students, what are you doing here?" Wuya asked, looking a bit dark around the cheeks. "We were uh-" Jack started. "Just about to leave" Ashley finished and pushed Jack away to a corner in the room. They started Laughing."Did u see the looks on their faces?" Ashley laughed. "priceless, I wish I brought my camera."

Soon some square dancing music came on. Over a few groans givin' out by a few people you could hear Clay Baily and Dyris give out a long "WHOOOWEE!" Jack and Ashley stayed at their corner or the room, quietly chatting and sipping their punch. " I don't think that this night can't go wrong." Jack stated, giving out a sigh.

The most popular girl in school liked him, he got a valentine, he was having an amazing night and –

Suddenly a cop burst through the doors, saying "You're under arrest!"

* * *

Why is a cop here?, Can Jacks night really go wrong? And really, what is Nerrisa's problem. Find out in the next chapter! 

Please **R&R**and tell me what you think. Also if you have any constructive criticism, I'm all ears. I never use the abuse button, so please don't be shy.


End file.
